Recently, green polymers including polyolefins as the representative have become very important as the severity of global environmental problems increases. In order to expand the application range of polyolefins, it is actively studied to improve the physical properties of polyolefins per se.
On the other hand, the improvement of performance of polyolefins by incorporating a functional ingredient into the polyolefins is a potent means for expanding their application range and therefore has attracted attention from every side. However, since polyolefins are hydrophobic, various water-soluble or hydrophilic functional ingredients exhibit a poor affinity to polyolefins as they are, so that it is difficult to disperse such ingredients in such polymers. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 203906/1998, for example, discloses an antibacterial agent wherein an antibacterial metal ions are included in and supported by a calixarene, and also describes that the antibacterial agent exhibits a good affinity to organic polymers. Moreover, although it is not aimed at to disperse in a polymer, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 249941/1991 discloses a deodorant composition wherein a divalent metal salt is included in a calixarene.